


Haunted

by CigaretteDaydreamss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Chat is there too, Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Whump (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteDaydreamss/pseuds/CigaretteDaydreamss
Summary: All his life, Technoblade could hear voices.The voices screamed for violence.They weren’t all like that, not anymore.Not since Wilbur died.-OR: Wilbur dies in a freak accident, and ever since then, Technoblade has been able to see our dear friend Ghostbur, and things get violent. Blood for the Blood God, after all.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150593) by [ApoplecticAtPeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoplecticAtPeace/pseuds/ApoplecticAtPeace). 



> TW for drunk driving and character death

All his life, Technoblade could hear voices. 

It started as small things; whispers in the dead of night, motherly voices playing mother hen in his sleep. They were a nice presence, nice enough that Techno didn’t feel the need to tell anyone. They weren’t doing any harm. They were a comforting presence. However, they escalated to cheers for blood when facing a bully on the schoolyard, and mocking screams at those he pitied. As he got older, the number of voices only increased. Phil only became worried when Technoblade deemed them a comfort as much as the calming voices were. They jeered at people he disliked, and encouraged him to not only look down upon them but demanded things. Dark things. Things he didn’t  _ want _ to do. 

He didn’t want to hurt people. 

And yet, the voices screamed for violence. 

They weren’t all like that, not anymore. 

Not since Wilbur died. 

It was a freak car accident. Wilbur was out with friends, they were all plastered, including the driver. Apparently, in a moment of clarity, Wilbur had protested, but ultimately caved and got into the car with his equally drunk friends. They’d been leaving Schlatt’s countryside home, Minx shouting along to the radio and the two boys laughing along. 

Schlatt had been distracted. They crashed. Only two of them walked away scot-free. 

Wilbur wasn’t so lucky. 

Laceration, caused by blunt force trauma to the stomach, the police had told a devastated Watson family that night. 

They’d crashed into a fallen tree in a ditch, and a branch just so happened to jostle Wilbur hard enough that it went straight into his gut. He bled out. 

No one involved had been the same since. They all grieved, while Techno had suffered in a more drastic sense. 

Because along with Wilbur’s death, came his ghost. 

See, what was different about seeing Wilbur is that none of the voices had been  _ real people _ before, nor had he been able to see them. And yet, there the dead boy stood in all his bloody glory. He looked exactly as he did when he died; maroon beanie hanging off his dark curls, and yellow sweater ripped at the stomach and stained with a harshly oozing blood. Not that Wilbur was bothered by it. 

The “ghost” followed Techno around, constant comments about the scenery or childhood stories filling the stale silence that Technoblade insisted upon. Wilbur was childlike, an innocence dancing in his eyes and airy tone that hadn’t made itself known since they were kids. 

He snapped one night and informed Tommy and Phil of what he was seeing. They looked sad. 

Tommy called him a medium. 

Techno called himself insane. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! I'm super excited for this fic!


End file.
